


Make It Beautiful To Live

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, end of season two, season two, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Tulip had to be one of the few people in his painfully long life that made him feel more man than monster.





	Make It Beautiful To Live

He wanted so badly to kiss her again, but a genuine kiss this time. He didn’t want a staged kiss under cheap lights in a bar where you let drunken rednecks shoot you. He still could feel the ghost of her lips, smell her perfume, and feel her hands touching him. He could remember their night in the backseat of her car, how warm and welcoming her body had felt, but how vacant the act had been. He thought of the way she was with Jesse and knew she would never see him the way he did. He worried that she understood maybe even better than him just how dark Jesse was, how rotten he could be, and how too many times now he’d thrown them under the bus as if he didn’t care at the end of the day if they lived or not. 

He thought about how easy it was to talk to her most days, but then there were times he got tongue tied and his words were stammered out messes, accent almost too heavy to be understood. Carding his fingers through the tangled curled mop of hair as he tried his best to gain her attention, even make her laugh even if it was at his expense or because she thought him to be an idiot. Even though it really meant very little he was willing to risk his life for her, but he was damned near impossible to kill so the act meant nothing. She seemed to appreciate it though, he’d lost his fingers to save her, and he’d go through more for her. He’d do really anything for her.

She was the first person in years who made him feel like a man and less like a monster. She talked to him like he was just a person, not like some infected abomination that outlived his time on this Earth. He’d wondered that night when she caught him drinking blood in the hospital if she’d flip out on him. If she would run away screaming or by his luck she’d turn out to be a hunger, stake him then and there, but she hadn’t done any of that. She’d just accepted that he wasn’t an average human being, that he was a vampire. Her questions hadn’t come across as judgmental or angry, just a genuine curiosity as she sat near him. She’d handled it better than Jesse had, she’d even fed him to help him recover after he’d nearly burned to death in the sunlight.

Tulip meant more to him than most people in his life had, more than anybody else really ever would.

That was why he felt an overwhelming horrified panic as he watched the blood gushing out of the gunshot wound. If he lost her he felt he might really lose the few good parts of himself.


End file.
